User talk:69.130.146.72
Welcome! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Day 9: 1:00pm-2:00pm page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions, helps you communicate with the rest of the community, and gives you the chance to make your own personal user page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thief12 (talk) 02:19, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Hey I got blocked and I don't understand why. I made many a edits to save my progress. Sorry my endlish is a bit bad but could you help I don't udnerstnad. 02:25, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Like I said below, we thank you for your edits and efforts, but you were blocked because we do not approve of constant edits of one sentence at a time, particularly if your goal is to create a whole plot synopsis. Please, consider that if you save the article every time you add a few sentences, it will create a massive log in the article History, and in the Activity page. Most of us that feel like adding the whole plot synopsis do it on another word processor software, and then copy/paste it here at the Wikia. That gives you enough time to work around any details, omissions, grammatical errors, etc. without having to save the article every now and then. If you have any question, feel free to ask me. Thief12 (talk) 02:36, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Day 9 edits Hi! thanks for your edits on the newest episode article. However, I had to block your account for a couple of hours, because we do not support continuous edits to the same article. If you feel like working on the plot synopsis of the episode, we favor an extensive account of what happened, preferably edited in another program (Word, WordPad, etc.) and then copied/pasted here. See other plot synopsis' for an example. Thanks, though, for your efforts and feel free to continue working on other articles as well. Thief12 (talk) 02:30, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I guess I'll wait hours 2. 02:32, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::One more thing, do not put plot sections below. They don't go there. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:33, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Well where the heck do they go? 03:27, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Feel free to check any of the existing episode articles (Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am or Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm, for example) to get an idea of the format we follow. Generally speaking, the plot synopsis goes at the top of the article, right after the sidebar/infobox and the brief introduction paragraph. After the synopsis, we include cast and crew and other additional sections. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thief12 (talk) 16:37, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Character status changes Hey there, welcome aboard! Good to have a dedicated editor come along, we need the help especially now that Season 9 is airing. Regarding character status edits (alive/deceased/unknown) please read our status policy before making further edits. In a nutshell, everyone needs community consensus before altering the statuses of major characters from prior seasons, especially when "unknown" is involved. Chase and Logan are both alive according to our rules, since that is the last we heard of them, so I had to revert those two edits. Ask me any questions about this and I'll be happy to clarify more if you like. 04:52, May 20, 2014 (UTC)